Sailor Moon-Project: Mercury
by Super Mercurius
Summary: The 1st fanifc of many with the return of Mercurius and introducing Neo Mercury. FINISHED now and is available to read. If you think this story is not 100 percent good, give me a few pointers!!


  
  
  
Sailor Moon   
The Motion Picture  
  
PROJECT: MERCURY  
  
  
by Fredrick Francis  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: Scouts Update  
  
Almost five years have gone by after the Sailor Wars and the defeat of Galexia. The whole sailor team split up three years ago in their own ways, and Riri left just to bring Rini back from the future. Mina went back to London to finish what she had missed, Lita went to the United States to study cooking and restaurant management (and Tai-Kuan-Do), Amy went to a doctor's college in Germany to finish her studies, & Raye stayed in Hikawa Shrine with Grandpa Hino and Chad Kumada to take care of the place. As for Serena and Darien, they got married on June 30, 1998, on Serena's 20th birthday. They currently living in Tokyo in their new home close to Serena's home in the Juuban District with their daughter, Rini. As for the rest of the team, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru are living in their mansion not too far from Tokyo, where Hotaru is growing up again and taking lessons with Amara & Michelle. By the way, Amara is in the NASCAR Winston Cup Series as the number 3 car that the late Dale Earnhardt used to drive, after Kevin Harvick had enough of the double-duty racing he had to do. But, it's the end of the season and Amara back in Tokyo. It's November 15, 2000, a month and a half before the Turn of The Century celebration where the new millennium, the 21st century, happens. There is an evil spirit sense coming from Raye as she meditates with the fire. Raye feels the presence, but then fades away before Raye gets to the source. "Oh no!" responded Raye. "I feel a strange presence. An evil one--coming--from--beyond Earth? It's someone we know five years ago--but who? I'd better call the others!"  
Raye calls the rest of the team for an emergency meeting. Serena almost refuses because she likes her normal life, but Raye insisted Serena to do it or no food. Talks about letting your favorite thing go to use. The meeting is about to come to session. The scouts are coming back to Tokyo to save the world, again. Mina, Lita, and Amy flew to Tokyo and arrived at Narita Kuko International Airport, were Raye, Serena, Rini, and Darien are waiting for them. Lita was first to arrive. The reason is simple: United States is the closest, and the earliest to arrive. Then it's Amy. With five minutes to spare they all ran to Mina's flight from England. But when they said, "It's too late," the schedule on the electronic board under 'arrivals' and 'London, England', it said, DELAYED!!! The group took deep breaths and said to themselves that they made it, even it is late. Two hours later, Mina's flight arrived. Mina, too, was worried that they wouldn't make it. And the old gang is back at last. But they need another car. Amy was two-steps ahead of them. She has a car of her own. Introducing the 2001 Mercury Sable with the color, blue (she signed up with the company and her face logo on the car was made just for her! What else would you give to a girl with an IQ of over 300 and has her scout name on a car?). As they drove off in two cars, the noon sky arises. Time for the mandatory meeting to get under way!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter I: The Mandatory Meeting  
  
One hour later, the scouts arrived for the meeting and Raye is ready to give them the news about the danger they have to face. "I noticed something in my meditation earlier. A new enemy is coming here to Tokyo in a few days. I'd advise that whatever you're doing, stay here for your studies and once this is over, you can go back to whatever you're doing," said Raye.  
"Hey," said Serena. "Since when did you ever get to be the leader?"  
"I didn't say I am the leader, I'm just telling what to do in this situation," said Raye.  
Serena apologized and let Raye continue the meeting. "The image that I saw was a dark figure telling me that he's coming to get--"  
"What?!" yelled everybody.  
"Mercury..." said Raye in shock. "That means you, Amy!"  
"Why me?" asked Amy.  
"Something's going to happen to Amy. But why not Serena, just like the other times?" said Raye.  
Then Serena stepped in, "Raye, you're so..." Then calms down, "wait. You're right."  
"This is another first, with an enemy that isn't going after Serena," said Darien. "We have to do what we have to do. Protect Amy!"  
The scout team agrees with Darien's decision. Raye was right! Something evil is coming to Tokyo. And she knows who is going to hit first. But the main concern is: How's Amy going to survive this one. Last time this happened with Amy as the main, is the battle with a monster that Amy thinks its 'Mercurius', but isn't. And the others know whom 'Mercurius' looks like except Amy. Well this one is the sequel to "Amy's First Love"...or is it?  
The whole group signed up with the University of Tokyo to take studies on their subjects. But one of them is rejected because of failed grades on her exams...and that's Serena Tsukino.  
Serena got upset and yelled at the administrator that she wanted in college, too. So the administrator let her in, just because that Serena cries a lot. And that makes the rest look bad. So here are the schedules for each member:  
  
NAME: LITA KINO  
CLASSES: COOKING-9AM  
MANAGEMENT-12NOON  
TAI-KWAN-DO-2PM  
  
NAME: MINA AINO  
CLASSES:STYLIST-10AM  
TAI-KWAN-DO-1PM  
PHYSICAL EDUCATION-3PM  
  
NAME: RAYE HINO  
CLASSES:HISTORY-8:30AM  
  
NAME: AMY MIZUNO  
CLASSES:DOCTOR'S AID-11AM  
ALGEBRA 4-12:30PM  
  
NAME: SERENA TSUKINO  
CLASSES:???  
  
  
  
The three question marks that Serena has on her classes is that because she has unknown classes at this point. But soon, she will. While the gang left Serena by herself to look around the campus, Serena thought about what classes she will take while walking. She soon bumps into a tall, short brown haired, handsome man who does the same thing that Serena was doing. They both said, "Excuse me," and left. At first, Serena looked back at the stranger and looked like she's in love, but remember, she has Darien. On the other side, the stranger turned around and looked at Serena. He thought to himself, I've seen this woman before. But where?  
Later, Serena caught up to the gang and told them about the man that she bumped into, earlier. The girls are in shock and they thought that Mercurius might be back. But they didn't know for sure.   
  
  
  
After school, the group went to pick up Rini from junior high and went home, to their hideout at Raye's place. When they got there, Amara, Michelle, and Trista holding Hotaru, stand there, looking at the gang. Michelle said, "The sea's roaring and I sense danger approaching."  
Amara added, "We must protect Amy at all costs."  
Trista adds, "She must be the key to armageddon. Not Serena."  
"How do you know?" asked Raye. "I saw the vision, too."  
"She must leave this place at once," said Trista.  
"You cannot take me away form my home, my family, my people that I can protect," said Amy. "I live with my friends. And I will not let that be taken away. We trusted you. -We believed you. -Through thick and thin. -And you want to start this all over again, like we first met when we fought against the Heart Snatchers?"  
"Let it be then," answered Michelle. "We'll be here when you need us. If it goes too far, we will not be responsible for the actions that you will do."  
As soon as the four members left the hideout, the gang looked shocked, as to what Amara, Michelle, and Trista had to say. The gang knew it was all-false. But were they right on something? Raye had to go start her meditation to find out if the vision she saw was it. So she went back to the room were a fireplace was in the center of the room. Raye sat in front of the fire with her two crow friends standing next to her as she prepare for the meditation. She does her 'sun, moon, earth, star...' thing, then she says, "Please, reveal the truth behind the future. What's is going to happen to us? Who is the mysterious man? Tell me."  
Meanwhile, the gang awaits Raye outside until she sees the truth. After a few minutes, Raye steps out of the meditation room, scared. "Raye! What is it?!"  
Raye responds, "I sense something evil. More evil than the Heart Snatchers or the Evil Anima-Scouts. And this one is the toughest and meanest we've ever faced."  
"Who?" asks Amy.  
"I lost it when it told me who it is, but partial. It said to me his name is Mercu... And no it isn't you, Amy."  
Amy thought about that part of the name and she did remember that part in the testing where she and her rivalry were tied for first on every test. So, she said, "Mercurius?"  
Raye and the rest were stunned at what Amy said. "What? Is there something wrong with that name?" Amy asked.  
"Amy, you know?" asked Serena.  
"Yes, he was my rivalry during the tests we had before high school. We tied in every subject, except three. Those tests I finally defeated him. Which he dropped out of the list, especially when he missed the rest of his junior high years and never attended high school, because someone appeared out of nowhere and came after him. And then disappeared. At least someone told me that. But, that was just a rumor."  
"A rumor?"  
Mina stepped in, "I heard that, too. Everyone in every school knew that."  
Raye thought about it. "Hmm. Well, we don't know that for certain until we know who is he."  
"We must be at extreme caution. He might attack on the innocent looking for Amy," said Darien. "Scouts, this is now under heavy investigation. When you see him attack, communicate others and wait. Or else, attack until the rest arrive."  
  
Now he's talking. Acting like a commander, ordering what to do in this situation. Seems like everyone is now in double duty tonight, especially Serena and Amy. Looks like the hunt is on. And it might take a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter II: Signs of Darkness  
  
The next day at school, the gang looks around for trouble in several different areas. All of a sudden, on Raye's station, the mysterious man from yesterday walked by Raye. And as he did, Raye sensed evil vibes for a few seconds, but faded away as soon as he left. Raye looked around to see what the evil vibe was coming from, but no luck. As school starts the gang grouped back and told if they seen him. All except Raye had no luck of finding him. Raye then said, "I sensed evil when that man walked by. I tried to look around, but he vanished."  
"At least we now know that this person goes to our school," said Amy.  
"True. But we still need to know who it is," responded Darien. "Until we know who it is, we still need to look around for the person, again. I'll se 'ya after school."  
As Darien left for home, school started and the gang went to their classes and started, as they should. In one of Amy's classes, algebra four, a new student walks in, interrupting the class. Mr. Hiawatha, the instructor of the class, introduced him, "I would like you to say 'hello' to our new foreign exchange student, Mr. Frederick Johnson. He came from the United States to learn what Japan is like."  
Everyone in the room said 'hello' to him and Fredrick responded. Mr. Hiawatha then said to Frederick, "Please sit anywhere you like."  
Frederick walked toward Amy and sat right next to her. During the instructor's teaching, Amy, for once was shy, but Frederick looked at her and said, "Is there something wrong with me, miss?"  
Amy said in shyness, "No! Nothing!"  
Frederick then asked her, "Hey, how about showing me the sights of Tokyo once we get done with classes. You can bring your friends, if you have some. How about it?"  
Amy though about it for a while, then said, "Okay. When?"  
"Tonight. At 5:30pm meet me right in front of Tokyo Tower."  
As soon as they both were starting to kiss, Mr. Hiawatha interrupt them, saying, "Mr. Johnson! Ms. Mizuno! Are you paying attention?'  
Both answered, "Yes!"  
After school, Fredrick asked Amy, "I forgot to ask. What's your name?"  
Amy responded, "Amy. Amy Mizuno."  
Frederick then rushed off home, yelling to Amy, "Remember! Tonight in front of Tokyo Tower, Amy! I'll be waiting!"  
As soon as he left Raye and the rest came up to Amy and said, "So, is that you date?"  
"No! No! He's just a friend. He said to come at 5:30 to Tokyo Tower, tonight."  
Serena said, "Sounds like a date to us, just by the way you look."  
Amy then said, "He also said for my friends. Would you like to come with to see him?"  
All agreed to Amy. So, it's tonight at 5:30? In front of Tokyo Tower? What's going on? Looks like this intro to Tokyo for Fredrick seems to make Amy look in love. Last time we seen her like that is when she wanted to know who Mercurius looks like.  
  
  
  
After Darien agreed to come with, they rode on two cars. One who are Amy's and one who is Darien's. They left for Tokyo Tower to see Frederick. At Tokyo Tower, Frederick awaits them wondering if they show up on time. Frederick looks at his watch and it says 5:20pm. Just about five minutes later, the gang showed up. They picked him up and took him on a tour in Tokyo. Just about thirty minutes later, the gang went to a restaurant called Crown Center, right next to Crown Arcade Center. They all went in for pizza, which is their favorite. Darien, Serena, and Rini sat on one side of the booth, while Amy and Frederick sat on the other side. On the other booth, the rest of the gang sat trying to listen to the conversation. Back on the 'couples' booth, Darien asks, "So, what brings you to Tokyo?"  
Fredrick responds, "We'll, hoping to graduate from this school that you guys go to. Trying to learn so I can be the 'Einstein' that I would become. I had top honors in the U.S. and perfect in all classes that they offered me to come to Japan to learn more so I can be the smartest man in the world. Here, I'll even show you my plans for a new satellite dish in outer space. It's called the 'Mercurius 5'. I suppose to send cold energy to the planet, creating more energy, just incase the Ice Age comes."  
Frederick gave the 'Mercurius 5' plan sheet to Darien to look at. Darien responds, "Looks like a multi-billion-dollar project. When is it to start building it?"  
"As soon as I give it to the scientists at the convention coming here tomorrow night. Would you like to see the monumental occasion?"  
"No. We can see it on the news."  
"The media is going to see it, too?"  
"Yes. The whole media, including NHK!"  
"Well, don't miss it, alright?"  
Darien agreed. After an hour the gang left the restaurant leaving Frederick to himself. Elizabeth, the waitress at Crown, asked him to leave because Crown is closing up soon. Frederick then changed his hair to long blue, in front of Elizabeth. He suddenly stands up and turns around to face Elizabeth and then says, "You know, you shouldn't of shut down the place right now. Now, you must suffer the consequences!"  
Elizabeth screams and leaves the place running for her life. The mad man flew out breaking the windows, chasing her to the end of the alleyway. The evil person then says to her, "There's no need to be afraid. I'm just here for the energy."  
  
  
  
The next day when the cats are sleeping, a news flash came on and woke them up.  
  
NEWS FLASH. LAST NIGHT AT AROUND SEVEN-FIFTEEN, IN THE ALLEYWAY OF THE JUUBAN DISTRICT, MINUTES WAY FROM THE CROWN CENTER, A PERSON LYING ON THE GROUND, BY THE NAME OF ELIZABETH, WAS WEAK AND SAID THAT SOMEONE ELSE IS ATTACKING HER. IT IS UNKNOWN AT THIS MOMENT WHO THAT PERSON IS. IF ANYTHING LIKE THIS HAPPENS WE'LL BE HERE TO CAPTURE IT. IN OTHER NEWS, FREDERICK JOHNSON, FROM THE U.S. IS COMING TO THE SCEINTIFIC INOVATIONS CONVENTION IN TOKYO TONIGHT TO WITNESS HIS LATEST NEW SATELLITE, THE MERCURIUS FIVE.   
  
Artemis, the white cat, looks upon this and said to the group, "Hmm. Can these two stories have a connection? "  
"I don't know. Maybe we'll get a little close to this a soon as possible," said Luna, the dark blue cat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the scouts get ready for school as they put on their school uniforms. Suddenly, the doorbell rung. When Amy went to the door to open it up, Frederick is standing there waiting for them to come out. Frederick greeted them and asked them if they are ready. The gang left to school with Frederick. It was a long road, so they took the vehicles to school. When they go there, Frederick and Amy left, hand-in-hand, to their class, while everyone else left for theirs. Darien also went with Serena to his classes to help her, like a tutor, get through with college.   
  
Another school day, another days to worry about until the day, or night, comes. When will this person show up next? That is the answer we'll find out, later. But right now, it's at peace. Time for rest and relaxation. But evil lurks everywhere. Even in college. Who's next?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter III: "Perfect" School Day  
  
Even in school, there always trouble lurking. In class, Frederick and Amy, sitting next to each other, study real hard for their next exam. Mr. Hiawatha looks in his grade book and sees Frederick and Amy are together at first for the top grades. Mr. Hiawatha stands up and says to the class, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please. Mr. Frederick Johnson and Amy Mizuno have tied for the last exam we've token. In the history of this college, I never see anyone who tied for the perfect in the exam. You both shall have the rest of the day off. You can study for the next exam anytime. And tomorrow, you two will take this next exam. The rest of you will take this exam today!"  
Amy and Frederick were stunned at the results. They congratulated each other and left the room for the rest of the day. While walking in the hallway, Amy said to Frederick, "You know, you weren't the first one to tie with me."  
Frederick responds, "What do you mean, Amy?"  
"Well, there is another person. "  
"Who?"  
"...Mercurius."  
"Who?!" Frederick got stunned.  
"That's what everybody else calls him. They say his real name is Suri Curume."  
"Aahh!" Frederick placed his hand on his forehead and bended over like he has his headaches.  
"What's wrong? Do you have a headache?"  
As soon as Frederick calms down, "No. It's nothing."  
"We should get home. I'll call up Darien and let him know we're coming."  
Amy called up Darien and told him that they'll be coming home early. Frederick asked Amy if he could go to the restroom before they go. Amy agreed to let him go. As soon as Frederick went inside, he suddenly changed to a dark, long blue hair man. He has glowing blue eyes without the focus lens. He flew out so fast, even Amy can't tell.   
During Mr. Hiawatha's class, a boom filled the room. The door opened so fast, it got destroyed. Mr. Hiawatha looked around, while the students left in a hurry out the door, and sees nothing but smoke, filling up in the room. Then, a mysterious voice occurs, "Sion Hiawatha!"  
"Who's there?" asked Mr. Hiawatha. "How did you know my name?"  
"Let's just say that I am like god. He who knows everyone," said the voice. "Oh, by the way, when you let student out of the door, the saying, 'What goes around, comes around,' takes a whole new meaning! You-are-my-next-victim!!"  
Mr. Hiawatha, begging for mercy, asking the voice to never hurt him. Then as soon as he starts to leave, the figure walks in the door. By the quickness he has the mysterious figure grabbed Mr. Hiawatha by the throat, choking him and absorbing his energy at the same time. Then, the mysterious man says to the helpless man, "Tell the Earth Guardians I have hit his next target'."  
He drops Mr. Hiawatha by just opening his hands, releasing the helpless teacher. Then the mysterious man, standing in front of the lying-unconscious man, says, "Your day is coming--Earth Guardians!! HA! HA! HA! HA!"  
Amy waited for over than five minutes for Frederick to come out. Suddenly, just as she opens the door, Frederick opens it and scared Amy. "Oh, my. What happened?" asked Amy.  
"Well, I had problems in the stall. Bullies!" responded Frederick.  
"Let's go home."  
As soon as they walked out the door, students ran behind and over them with rage, scared. One of them yelled, "A monster destroyed the classroom and killed Mr. Hiawatha!"  
"What?!" responded Amy and Frederick.  
When they got inside Mr. Hiawatha's classroom, they saw Mr. Hiawatha lying motionless on the floor. Amy went to call an ambulance so they can examine him. Fifteen minutes later, the ambulance arrives and takes Mr. Hiawatha away to a local hospital with Amy & Frederick inside. When Amy looked out the window of the ambulance, NHK-TV was there, covering the story. Then Mr. Hiawatha said softly into Amy's ear, "A-my, It's-him! He-did-this-to-me."  
"Who?" Amy responded. "Who is responsible for this?"  
"It-is..."  
"...Don't talk. We're almost there. Just lay still," said Amy.  
When they got to the hospital, Amy called up Darien again and told him what happened. Darien said that he would come pick them up and take them back to school so they can get Amy's car.  
  
  
  
As soon as they got home, Darien was horrified at what they saw. Even the cats agree. "This person is now searching for energy holders," said Luna. "The first was at Crown, then it's at University of Tokyo. There must be a pattern!"  
"What about what the girls went to? It must be a definite match," said Artemis. "Compare that to the attacks he made."  
While the group discusses the attacks this new enemy has made, a sudden rung was heard. Frederick felled it and said, "Oh. It's my phone. May I go somewhere private?"  
"Of course," responded Darien.  
Frederick went to a private area and opened a communicator that looks like a mini-laptop computer. Then Fredrick transformed into the dark figure and began to talk to a mysterious leader. This man said, "Have you found the key?"  
The dark-hared figure responds, "Negative. But, I found two victims for the taking..."  
"...That's not enough! I need the key."  
"Yes, sir!"  
Meanwhile, outside where Amy, Luna, Artemis, and Darien are still talking, Frederick walked back in. Amy asked him, "Who was it that you just talked to?"  
Frederick answered, "It's my tow truck guy. I had a car but got shot and I had to take it to the nearest dealer to fix it. Looks like it's almost done."  
Then Darien asks, "How did you get here? The nearest tow truck service is 12 miles away."  
"I walked. I needed exercise to get this body," answered Frederick, in a worry way. "I got to go. I need this every day to keep up in shape."  
"Alright. Keep it up, and you'll have the fittest body in the world," said Darien.  
Frederick left, faking the old taking-the-exercise trick, to fly around the city for more action. Meanwhile, inside, Amy and Darien thinking about how Frederick would say, differently. Amy and Darien knew there's something wrong about Frederick from the very beginning. So they rally up the scouts to make the decision.  
So, it's about time something comes up. Amy and Darien are the first to know this. Later, the gang arrived for an emergency meeting at Hikawa Shrine (a.k.a. Raye's Place). Amy was the first to speak, "Scouts, for first, Trista, Amara, & Michelle are right. Something is wrong. Just today, my new friend, Frederick, said that he had a car. We checked every tow truck station in Tokyo, but nothing in his name. Plus that ring that Darien and I heard was no ordinary cell phone. I was a communicator-"  
"Amy, are you getting to worried about him?" asked Serena.  
"Serena, I was there, too. Amy and I knew there was something wrong," said Darien.  
"But that isn't enough proof of this mystery person's presence," said Lita. "Anyways, we need more info on this enemy."  
All of a sudden, a news bulletin was being televised:  
  
EARLIER TODAY, ANOTHER INNCODENT INVOLVING AN UNCONSCIOUS PERSON. TODAY IS AT THE UNIVERSITY OF TOKYO. MISTER HIAWATHA, AN ALGEBERA FOUR TEACHER HAS BEEN UNCONSCOIUS FOR THE LAST FEW HOURS. HE COULDN'T TELL OFFICIALS WHO OR WHAT THIS PERSON IS. COULD THIS BE LIKED TO THE OTHER INCODENT AT AZABU JUUBAN DISTRICT? IT IS UNKNOWN AT THIS POINT.  
IN A LIGHTER NOTE, TONIGHT AT THE SCIENTIFIC CONVENTION IN TOKYO, A COLLEGE STUDENT, FREDERICK JOHNSON, WILL BE REVEALING THE 'MERCURIUS FIVE' PROJECT AND IT'S STATUS. RIGHT NOW AS THIS POINT, IT IS NINETY-NINE PER CENT COMPLETE. HE'LL TELL US THE STATUS OF IT AT SEVEN, TONIGHT.  
  
"We are going there, tonight!" said Amy.  
"Why, Amy?" asked Mina.  
"Amy's right!" said Raye immediately. "I sensed something about that convention. We should check it out."  
  
Tonight is the convention of scientific discoveries. Every scientist from around the world will be there to experience it. And the gang will not miss this even for a minute. Time for a little undercover work to see what Frederick is really up to. Or, are the girls going to find boyfriends?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter IV: Party Crashers  
  
The gang arrived at the Tokyo Dome, home of the Tokyo Giants and All Japan Pro Wrestling. This also can be a football field, soccer field, and a stage for concerts. As they enter, they see exhibits all over the arena. Amy was the one who excites herself. She went on her own to see all of the exhibits herself. Then, The Outers, as I would call them (Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru), approaches the gang. "Didn't see you girls would be here," said Michelle.  
"Yeah! So, what are you all doing here?" asked Amara.  
"Well, Amy went to see the exhibits and probably see Frederick around here," answered Raye. "So, what brings you here?"  
"There are strange feelings around this place. Like this place is the next target for this new enemy's attack," said Trista.  
"I was the one who felt this here when we got here," said Hotaru.  
"So I see," said Raye.  
Meanwhile, Amy was looking at the exhibits. She was amazed at what see saw. Then, on the corner of her eye, Amy saw Frederick sitting on the chair behind the table on the platform. Frederick saw her and yelled for Amy to come to him. Amy walked through the crowd to get to him. When she got there, Frederick said to her, "Didn't see you would be here. Are you alone?"  
Amy responded, "No, my friends are here, too. We came here to see this event."  
"Great! Bring them over!"  
Amy called up the rest of the group, who are now with 'the outers'. As they came, Hotaru senses evil. But from where? As they walk closer to the platform, the evil energy gets stronger and stronger. Hotaru can't take it anymore as they got in front row of seating. "Evil is too strong for me!" said Hotaru.  
The rest of 'the outers' took Hotaru and left the arena. Raye doesn't argue with Hotaru as she, too, sense evil from somewhere. The presentation of the 'Mercurius Five' begins. Frederick Johnson came up to the podium in the middle of the platform and presented like a true scientist:  
  
THE 'MERCURIUS FIVE' IS THE NEW PROJECT FOR FINDING A SOURCE OF ENERGY. WITH THIS, COLD AIR WILL BE THE SOURCE. AS OF THIS MOMENT, THE PROJECT IS UNDER WAY AND THE TEST OF THIS WILL BE SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE.  
  
Then a reporter stands up and addresses the question: "Tell us this: what is the 'Mercurius five' suppose to do?"  
  
Frederick answers the question:  
  
I WAS JUST GETTING TO THE MAIN POINT. THE 'MERCURIUS FIVE' IS LIKE A SUCKING MACHINE, SUCKING THE COLD AIR FROM SPACE AND TRANSFERS IT TO EARTH AS ENERGY. WHEN THAT IS DONE, IMMEDIATELY, THE ENERGY WILL BECOME POWER FOR THE CITIZENS OF THIS FAIR COUNTRY. RIGHT NOW, THE 'MERCURIUS FIVE' IS RIGHT ABOVE THIS AREA IN SPACE AND AS I SAID, SOMETIME IN THE FUTURE, WE WILL TEST THE SATELLITE.  
  
Then, in the fraction of a second, an army of robotic soldiers charge in, making the innocent scatter. Frederick decided to escape, so he ran into the hallway going out of the arena and hid inside the man's restroom. Meanwhile, back inside the arena, the screaming crowd separated the gang, trying to leave. Serena and Darien yelled out for the others. As they tried, no answer came because the innocent were screaming so loud that they can't even hear. Later, Lita was the first one to arrive with Serena and Darien. Then, it was Mina, then, Raye. But where is Amy. They looked everywhere, but no sign. But, when the crowd left and the place slammed shut and locked from the outside, they found her...right next to the mysterious man!! He was holding Amy by her neck, ready to choke her. He says his first words, "Is this what your looking for?"  
Everybody except Amy yelled, "Amy!"  
"Glad you notice," responded the man. "All though, I'm still wondering if she is the one I'm looking for?"  
"Why do you want her? Why not Serena?" asked Raye.  
"Hey!!" said Serena, interruptedly.  
"Hmmm...never thought of it. But, she is to-shall we say-warm. Anyway, I wanted her to see if she is the Mercury we've been looking for. To test it, I will let her go for now, but I want to see her fight me. See if she is the person we wanted."  
With that, Mercurius dropped Amy and backed away, waiting for the chance to examine her. When Amy rose up, she saw him in disgust. Amy asked the gang to transform, but no one will let her. So, Amy said to them, "I wanted to get rid of him. He shall pay." When she turned to the dark figure, she asked him, "Who are you anyway?"  
He answers, "I'm Mercurius, commander of the M.A. F. S., also known as Mecha Assault Force Squad. I'm here for the one they called 'Mercury'."  
"Well, Mercurius, it's time to get it on," said Amy. "MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
As Amy transforms into Super Sailor Mercury, Mercurius watches in amazement as he finally found the person he was looking for. Then, after her transformation, Mercurius challenges Mercury to a duel-a one-on-one in other words. Mercury accepts his challenge, but the scouts refuse her to fight. She listened and says to Mercurius, "They're right! We are inside the dome. Let's take this outside. There' more space to fight there."  
"Agreed!" answered Mercurius. "But first, let's see how a car chase would be like."  
Mercurius quickly moved toward Mercury and knocked her out cold. The gang watched in horror as Mercurius says to them, "Chase me if you can, guardians of Earth."  
Mercurius, with Mercury in his hands, zapped out of sight. Darien went to get his Ferrari and drove to pick up the girls. And as they did, they saw a blue car driving by at top speed of 180 mph and Raye sensed Mercury inside. So Darien drove to follow the blue car, which it so happens to be Amy's car.   
The chase went on the highway until the reached the expressway. The blue car turned onto the heavily-traffic freeway. The chase went on and the two cars chasing each other, with the police behind them, carefully avoiding ongoing cars, not to hit them. Twenty to thirty miles later they approach the Rainbow Bridge. Then the blue car decided to swerve and hit another car and crashing into the railing, causing an explosion like a roman candle. Police surround the accident with the Ferrari and the burning car. All members of the gang except 'the outers' exited the car and approached the engulfed-flame car in tears. Then, Darien saw a figure walking out of the flame. It is Mercurius, with Mercury on his shoulders. Somehow, they managed to survive the blast. Everyone was shocked to see them alive, even though they thought they were deceased. After forty feet away from the flames, Mercurius drops Mercury to the ground. He stands still, waiting for someone who isn't patient to fight him. After one minute, he speaks, "Well, who wants to try reclaiming Mercury over there? Don't be shy. I won't bite."  
The gang is set to transform into scouts. They yell out their call:  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
"ETERNAL MOON POWER!"  
The gang morphed into the girl-fighting group named, 'the Sailor Soldiers!' After Tuxedo transformed himself into Tuxedo Mask, they did their poses and their speech:  
First is Moon, "You try to kidnap one of our friends and want to use her, and you failed. I don't know how you'd survive that crash, but believe me you don't want to mess with us. I'm Sailor Moon. We are the soldiers of love and justice."  
Next is Venus, "I'm Sailor Venus and we will right wrongs!"  
Then it's Jupiter, "And triumph all evil such as yourself! I'm Sailor Jupiter!"  
And Mars, "I'm Sailor Mars, and on behalf of the moon..."  
And all in unison, "WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"  
Mercurius makes and evil laugh and then says to the soldiers, "Nice speech, girls. Actually I was going to tell you how we manage to survive. I planned it all along. I knew you guys were not going to stop so I planned a little trick to see how much you pain really is. I will ask this one again: Who will fight me for her?"  
Then, Mars steps forward to accept his challenge. Mercurius throws his sword to make this an even match. And he adds, "This will be a fusion fight. You can use your powers if you want. I won't bite."  
" Hey!" said Moon. "I thought you wouldn't hurt us?"  
"I never said anything about hurting. Only 'biting'," responded Mercurius.  
Then, with a flash, Mercurius attacks Mars while her being distracted. Mars uses her flame sniper and the fire flash but no harm on him. He power punches Mars to the river, plunging her to the depths. The soldiers were amazed at his power. Venus steps in for Mars to fight him. Venus practiced her Sailor V tactics so she thinks she'll do all right. Venus starts off with her chain whip but no mark. Then she tried her love and beauty shock. Nothing! Then with her Sailor V skills, she had to do her Sailor V kick. Amazingly, Mercurius caught her move by holding her leg, as it was about to hit him, and spinning her in that position until he let go of her into the river with Mars.  
Two down, four to go. Jupiter tries to walk into his battle, but Moon held Jupiter by the arm and saying, "Don't do this. He's too strong. Even for you! Don't sacrifice yourself. You'll be like Venus and Mars."  
Tuxedo Mask comes up to Moon and holds her and letting go of Jupiter, saying, "Let her be. This is her time."  
Jupiter asks Mercurius, "How about a different game. Combine fusion and...hand-in-hand combat?"  
"Not a bad idea. You might be a challenge to me," said Mercurius. "Shall we?"   
Jupiter and Mercurius started with a hand-in-hand combat. It went until they were in the air and continued. Mercurius sees that one of the soldiers can fly. So he stopped and looked at Jupiter as she is still in the air with him. "How did you learn how to fly, Jupiter?"  
Jupiter looks and sees she is still floating in the air and says, "Gee, I don't really know. Why?"  
Mercurius moves up and answers, "Cause you're going down!!" and double-arm axed Jupiter into the river with a big splash.   
He laughed hard at his work. Moon cried out the others but no answer. Suddenly, bubbles from the spot where Jupiter laid in the river came up, as it was ready to erupt. Then, Jupiter flew out of the water at an alarming rate toward Mercurius, hitting him hard on his stomach. The fight continues as fusion came out of the two. Jupiter uses her oak evolution and the thunder strike, while Mercurius uses ice burg blast (new move to many). It went on almost forever until Mercurius got the upper hand when Jupiter started to wear out. And suddenly, he blasted her to the bridge very hard. So hard that she went through to the river and made a hole in the bridge. Moon became more scared and refused to fight him. Mercurius flew back to bridge level and says to her, "It's alright to be afraid. You two I will deal with later. See you in one month, Moon. Until then, I will keep you posted."  
Mercurius picks up Mercury and teleports back to his ship, leaving Moon crying for the soldiers' loss. Then, Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto arrived with the soldiers that were defeated by Mercurius. Pluto said to Moon, "Sailor Moon, why didn't you help them?"  
"I am scared to fight such a powerful man!" answered Moon.  
"Where's Mercury?" asked Neptune.  
"Mercurius took her with him," answered Moon. "And we need more to fight him."  
"Damn it!' said Uranus. I knew he would succeed. "Now how are we supposed to fight without Mercury?"  
"Sailor Moon will find a way," answered Neptune.  
Uranus thought for a moment then she said, "We'll substitute for your fallen fighters. And we will defeat him."  
Sailor Moon cheered up a little and said, "We've got one month to prepare. If we can get the three fallen soldiers back up in time, we can fight him as a team."  
All soldiers and Tuxedo Mask said, "Right!"  
  
  
  
Back on the ship Mercurius places Mercury in a sleeping chamber, letting her sleep. "Mercury, soon your power belongs to me!" said Mercurius. He closes the chamber and types in a few buttons for 'mind control'. The machine starts running as the fog fills up the chamber with Mercury inside. Suddenly a ship officer says to Mercurius, "Sir, communication from Center wants to talk to you, right away."  
"Put it on screen in my chambers," said Mercurius.  
"Yes sir!"  
Mercurius walks into his quarters and sits right next to the twelve-inch communication board. The board turns on and a dark figure shows up. "Mercurius, did you get the girl?"  
"Yes sir," responded Mercurius. "She's in the sleeping chamber as of this point."  
"Good. Now that you have her, can you use her as part of our plan?"  
"No, sir. I have an even better one. The reason is there are more people than herself. The Earth Guardians. I'm sending the profiles of each to you, sir."  
"Make sure you or anyone else harms her. We'll use her later for our purposes."  
The monitor shuts off and he says to himself, Oh, there will be a plan. And it will involve the new Mercury. One month, guardians. One month.  
  
Oh my! The inner Sailor Soldiers are out of action for one week and by that time Mercurius plan...whatever his plan is...will be in motion. How can the soldiers fight him back?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter V: Mercurius Games: Pre-Fight  
  
The next day rises and school will never be the same again after Mercurius attacked. Everyone in school is gossiping about him. When Frederick came to school with the gang, everyone looked at him and silence was heard. Then one started applauding at him them all students applaud his earlier presentation last night. He walked into the classroom that Amy and he were in. After he sat down, the new teacher said to the class, "Good morning, class. I'm your substitute, Mrs. Katakana. Last night, Mister Frederick Johnson gave everyone in Tokyo a presentation that can save this planet. Let's give him a hand."  
Everyone in class applaud as Frederick bowed and thanked everyone. After that, Mrs. Katakana said, "Mr. Hiawatha will not be with us, because he is very ill and will not come back until after February." When she took role she came upon, "Amy Mizuno," the classroom was dead silent.  
Mrs. Katakana repeated her name and then Frederick said to the teacher, "Amy's not feeling well, today. She needed rest for a month."  
  
  
  
  
Later, after school and back at the group home, Frederick was watching T.V. while Trista was preparing supper. Then, a commercial on T.V. came on:  
  
LESS THAN A MONTH AWAY, ALL JAPAN PRO WRESTLING WILL GO TO THE TOKYO DOME FOR A LIVE SHOW. ANYONE INTERESTED FOR THIS EVENT AND/OR WANTS TO WRESTLE JAPAN'S WRESTLING SUPERSTARS SHOULD CONTACT THE A.J.P.W. OFFICE IN YOKOHAMA.  
  
Frederick got that evil look on his face, knowing what plan he is up to. Trista interrupted saying, "Frederick, are you ready to eat? Everybody's waiting."  
Frederick looked at her like he got spooked on and answered. "Yeah."  
The gang went on eating on the dinner table. Then Amara, Michelle, and Trista felt a strange power coming from Frederick. They know that Frederick is not himself, so they keep an eye on him until the right time. After dinner, Frederick went out on a walk. After one-half mile, he turned into Mercurius. He flew off to the AJPW office in Yokohama. Mercurius barges in and makes quite an entrance. He went to the sign-up station and said to the lady, "I want you to sign up Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and myself, Mercurius."  
"Are those names real or just wrestling names?" asked the lady behind the booth.  
"Both!"  
"And their descriptions?"  
"Here," said Mercurius, while placing the photos of each.  
As she looks upon the pictures, she asks him, "Who's Sailor Moon?"  
"You don't know the 'champion of love and justice', Sailor Moon?"  
She thought for a moment then she said, "Oh yes. Now I remember. So she'll wrestle, huh."  
Mercurius slaps his head and said, "Yes!"  
She points the soldiers as she names them. And he said, "Gee, now she gets it."  
Then she said, "Who's Mercurius?"  
Mercurius drops then he said, "That's me!"  
"Okay. I'll do that right now. And one more question: Are you facing each other or what?"  
"Me and Mercury against the others."  
"Okay. I'll do that."  
Mercurius had a hard time with her, but got through it. Next he flew to NHK TV station and interrupted the news by crashing in. "Leave the camera on, fools," said Mercurius. Then he made a speech to the soldiers.  
  
  
  
Back at the home, Serena wonders about the others. Then, a sudden click on the TV went on. It was Mercurius. Serena recognized him as she yelled, "That's Mercurius. What is he doing on TV?"  
Then Mercurius made a speech to them:  
  
EARTH GUARDIANS ALSO KNOWN AS THE SAILOR SOLDIERS AND ANYBODY ELSE WHO WANT TO TAKE THE CHALLENGE, THIS IS MERCURIUS. YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I'M ON TV? THAT'S A GOOD QUESTION. AS I STAND NOW, I WILL CHALLENGE ALL WHO STAND IN MY WAY TO A TOURNAMENT TO DETERMINE THE FATE OF THE PLANET. I CALL THIS ONE, 'THE MERCURIUS GAMES'. IN LESS THAN A MONTH, THE EARTH WILL BE THE CHANPIONSHIP GOLD. WHOEVER WINS IT, CLAIMS IT. I SIGNED EVERY ONE OF YOU SOLDIERS UP TO THIS ONE, SO DON'T BE LATE. REMEMBER LAST NIGHT? WHERE DID I FIRST SHOW UP INFRONT OF YOU? NO CLUE? WE'LL IT'S THE TOKYO DOME. THAT WILL BE THE SITE OF THE BATTLE. OH, AND ONE MORE THING, THIS ONE IS A PRO WRESTLING EVENT, SO KEEP THE ENERGY BLOWS TO A MINIMUM. WE DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE, NO DO WE?  
  
"In one month, I'll show him who's the champion," said Serena angrily.  
Mercurius continues:  
  
AS YOU KNOW, THERE IS A THING YOU CALL 'QUALIFYING ROUNDS'. WE'LL IN THIS ONE, THERE ISN'T. THIS IS TO SHOW YOU HOW MUCH OF A POWER I HAVE. IN TEN DAYS, WE WILL HAVE THIS AT AZABU-JUUBAN SHOPPING DISTRICT. SEVEN P.M. NO EXCUSES.  
  
The gang knew that he is up to something. Serena, Trista, Amara, Michelle, and Darien agreed to accept his offer. They also knew that Mercury is going to be there. They must be very careful of what she'll do.  
  
  
  
Ten days went by and the gang was ready to see what power Mercuirus has. They traveled to Azabu-Juuban District to see what demonstration he has in store. As they walk closer to the downtown district, Mercurius gives a welcome, "Ladies and gentlemen! It is seven o'clock p.m. Time for the action to begin! Now remember, do not try this at home. Let me introduce my partner: Neo Sailor Mercury!!"  
The door opens and a sailor-suited, short-gloved, supped up sailor soldier that has long light blue hair walks out in a normal fashion. Her eyes are dark colored as if she is in control. They were stunned at a make over of Sailor Mercury into Neo Sailor Mercury. Mercurius continues, "Now, she'll show you her power," Mercurius faces Neo Mercury, "Show those people your true power!"  
Neo Mercury says, "Yes Mercurius." She starts a fusion power-up for 30 seconds. By that time, she reached over the max of regular Mercury's power.   
Mercurius tells her to fire at the Azabu Juuban tower. She crosses her arms on her chest and spins around five times slowly and yells out, "NEO MERCURY ICE DESTROYER!"  
Her arms stretched out to the object and opened the hands like a kamehemea wave. The beam of ice blasts toward the tower and blew it up within a fraction of a second! By that time, the gang froze and popped their eyes to see the action turned into disaster. Mercurius looks and sees the gang. "Well, how's that for practice?" said Mercurius.  
As Serena gets ready to transform, Mercurius interrupts, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you do that I will destroy the world anyway. So what is the use when you can wait until the tournament? It would be wise to let go until the games. You'll get your chance, if you'll get it, of course."  
Serena grips the brooch really hard and gets upset as Mercurius said that to her. Mercurius exits with Neo Mercury saying, "Four weeks Moon! Four weeks until the games! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
"How does he know me?" asked Serena.  
  
We've seen the change in Mercury we've never witnessed. Serena and the remaining members watched in horror as Neo Mercury unleashed her power. Now what's Mercurius' plan next? The plan for destruction is under way and how are the soldiers can handle such a tag-team?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter VI: Amy's Different Return  
  
Serena woke up alarmed, the week later, like she is late for school but not. When she came to the table with the rest, the rest of the gang looked at her like they don't know, or something. Darien asked Serena, "What's wrong? A bad nightmare?"  
"Yes. I dreamt that Neo Mercury and Mercurius attacked all of us and killed everyone," answered Serena.  
"We're still worried about Amy. Best we should go," said Amara.  
Now Amara, Michelle, and Trista are attending college, the same as the famous five. When they got there, Amy showed up. They we're surprised. "Amy!" yelled everyone.  
"Oh. Hi," said Amy in a normal tone.  
"We thought you were with Mercurius," said Serena.  
"I did, but I managed to escape the mad man. Boy, was he a tough cookie to get through."  
"We're so glad you made it, girl. Welcome back!"  
Cheers came to Serena and then Amy asked her, "Where's Lita, Mina, and Raye?"  
Serena stopped her cheering and turned pale quickly and answered, "They are hospitalized."  
"By whom?" asked Amy.  
"The same one who you managed to escape from!"  
Amy thought and then, "O-o-oh yeah. Him!"  
Then Serena looked at Amy funny as Amara tells Amy where are Lita, Mina, & Raye are hospitalized at. Serena asks Amy, "Is there something wrong with you? You look-different."  
Amy looked at herself and says to Serena, "What? My body? My hair? What is it?"  
Serena then answers, "No, no, your talk. You don't sound like the Amy that I know about."  
Amy blushed and disagrees Serena's opinion. After classes, which Amy forgot, like she got hit in the head, the gang looked at the scores of the exams they took earlier and surprising to say that Amy dropped form the NUMBER ONE spot to NUMBER FIVE HUNDRED AND ELEVEN, leaving Frederick the leader. Everyone in the school is shocked to see that change. Amy never studies for exams anymore, Amy answers the hardest questions no longer, and the worst of all, she's starting to be lazy and sleep like Serena does in classes. The smartest member of the team is now the lowest I.Q. woman in the world. How can she ever go to doctor's college now?  
When everyone got home, Serena went to her room and started to talk with Luna, who was sleeping on a cushion beside the bed. "Luna, something went wrong today," said Serena.  
"What is it, Serena?" asks Luna.  
"Amy's no herself anymore!"  
"How can that be? She is the smartest in the team, right?"  
"No! Today, her exam went rock bottom. Her score isn't at the top; it's at the bottom. Look!"  
Serena shoed Luna the exam scores on the page. Luna became shocked at Amy's score. It read:  
  
#511-MIZUNO AMY-23 points  
  
They were in Japaneseso that's what showed in English. Luna tells Serena, "It must be Mercurius' doing! He'd brainwashed her, including her genius side. What else is there to know?"  
Serena adds, "Amy is now Neo Mercury!"  
"That, too, is what Mercurius is up to. He is training her only to fight, not to study, or play, or reading books. He is using her for his plan to destroy you and the soldiers. Her memory of the soldiers and us cats is a possibility of an loss, so be careful with her."  
Outside of the room, Amy listens to the conversation and notices something about Mercurius. She barged in and said to Serena, "So, aren't we talking to ourselves lately. Tisk, tisk, tisk. You shouldn't let cats in your house. They might stain the carpet. They have to go!"  
Amy picks up Luna as Luna tries to struggle her way out, but Amy is too much for the cat. Serena tried to help but nothing doing and Amy walks outside to boot the cat out. Luna landed head first on the grass. Artemis and Diana sit next to her, watching her. After Luna gets back up and mumbles about Amy, Artemis starts talking, "Amy's completely different lately."  
Diana added, "Yeah, she threw me out like I'm garbage."  
Luna and Artemis then says, "You telling us."  
Artemis starts talking to Luna about Amy's difference in attitude and Luna with Amy's geniuses-went-down-the-toilet talk. Back insaide, Amy was asking the gang if she can go out for a walk. They agreed and let her out. Amy walks toward the shopping district of the campus. What she didn't notice is that the cats are spying her. When Amy walked into the alleyway and a dark figure stands in front of her. The cats watched in horror as Amy is transformed into Neo Sailor Mercury. Serena was right! Amy is going to the dark side. The two flew away as the cats saw them go. They were horrified and they heard the two say 'energy absorbing'! Now it's double trouble for the city as the dangerous duo started chaos around the city.  
The cats returned, trying to get some air, saying to the remaining members of the gang that havoc is occurring and Amy is Neo Mercury. Serena and the rest pointed their transformation sticks (in Japan it's 'wands') and the brooch and shouted:  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
"ETERNAL MOON POWER!"  
The gang has transformed into the sailor soldiers once again.  
  
  
  
When they arrived, there were bodies everywhere. Out cold and lying helplessly. They'd continued walking till they see Mercurius and Neo Mercury standing there. Mercurius greets them saying, "Welcome to my domain, guardians! As you may see, the damage is done, thanks to myself and my new partner, Neo Mercury."  
Moon interrupted his laugh saying, "Your sick and twisted, Mercurius! How could you? Using my friend as a weapon-"  
"No, no, no, no! Her as a weapon, no! As a fighter, yes! You see--she came into my life long before you notice a change. You remember-me coming out of the night exam...place! That's when I don't know her. I tried to get her attention or seeing her, but I never got the chance to do that."  
Serena asks Mercurius, "Did you know Melvin Gurio? The nerd of junior high?"  
"Hmmmm. Nope! I called someone with the goggle-like glasses 'Professor Four-Eyes' and you were there! Anyways, I didn't know his name but he was a friend of mine till I found him like this!"  
Mercurius shows the soldiers the move-less Melvin. Moon and the rest got very angry and Uranus says, "You demented!"  
Neptune adds, "Poor man never got the chance!"  
Then Pluto adds, "Drained him and the others just for power!"  
And Saturn, "You'll be punished..."  
And Moon, "...On behalf of the moon!"  
Mercurius begins the battle with, "Bring it on, girls!!!"  
Pluto begins with the deadly scream attack, which didn't work out and got beat up pretty badly onto the ground. Mercurius says, "Next!!"  
Neptune and Uranus both started to attack Mercurius and Neo Mercury. Uranus was no match for Mercurius and plummeted deep into the ground. Neptune tried to convince Neo Mercury that Mercurius is the controller, but Neo Mercury doesn't know her and attacks her until she's out cold. Right then, Neo Mercury drops Neptune to the street, leaving Saturn and Moon to fight. As they start attacking by making their double-attack move, the TWIN FREEZE BURST. But then, as they are about to fire, a red rose, strikes both arms and landed diagonally onto the ground. They asked, "Who threw that and disturbed our time?"  
They looked and then see a man with a top hat and a cape looking down at them from a top of the building. Then the mysterious man says, "I did that! I am Tuxedo Mask! Neo Mercury, you were a pure hearted soldier with an I.Q. of three hundred. Now you became low and dark hearted. Remember the times we went together and you convinced that I'm your dream date. Remember the time that you and I talked about your problem with studying. Please remember, Amy. You are a true sailor soldier. Right?"  
Neo Mercury bows her head with her hand over her face, saying, "No. No. NOOOOO! NEO MERCURY ICE DESTROYER!!!!"  
It aimed straight at Tuxedo Mask as he yells, "NOOOOO!!!"  
Tuxedo Mask went out like a burned out light, tumbling and landed face first on the cement. As Tuxedo got up, Moon rushed over to him crying out his name. Tuxedo drops his white shades and reveals to Neo Mercury his true self. Neo Mercury went haywire and yells out in pain as the darkness drains her. Mercurius says, "What's happening? This shouldn't be!! How did you know her weakness? Never mind. I'll be back, Guardians!!"  
As Mercurius left, Neo Mercury is reverting back to the Mercury that we know. She fell to the ground, resting, as the team finally managed to change Mercury back to her normal self. Unfortunately, Mercurius re-kidnap her and placed her back in the chamber.  
  
That is the end of the Neo Mercury era...or is it? Mercurius better change his game plan if he wants to succeed. Meanwhile, the Sailor Soldiers are worrying of Amy's future. They have to face what's coming to them. Now it's three weeks later and the tournament is about to kick off with a twist: the outers are not signed up! Raye, Mina, Lita, Amara, Michelle, & Trista are 100% normal and ready for the event. How would the outers get their fame now? Only time will tell.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter VII, Part I: Let the Games Begin!!  
  
The day has arrived. Everybody is signed up, except the Outers, and ready to face the man they fought for weeks, Mercurius! The place: Tokyo Dome! The event: The Mercurius Games! The setting: wrestling ring? This is the night the AJPW (All Japan Pro Wrestling) has their event here inside the big egg dome.   
The gang walks in the arena and into the locker room. When they did, the Outers were waiting for them. Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru looked worried for the gang. They all knew how Mercurius' fighting capabilities are so they have to keep their guard on at all times. Amara begins talking to the gang, "Looks like you're ready. By the way, the sign-up sheet was outside so we decided to sign up for this, except Hotaru."  
Michelle continues, "She was too frightened to fight him as if she sensed evil inside him."  
"Rini can't fight tall, muscular men, so she, too, will no compete," said Serena.  
"Rini and Hotaru will sit in front row to watch it," said Raye. "I got the tickets for them since they're free to any member of the family or friend!"  
"No matter if any one of us wins, the Earth will be safe!" said Lita.  
All members agreed.  
Everyone transformed, except Rini and Hotaru, and prepared for the fight of their lives.  
  
  
  
The time has come. The Mercurius Games is about to begin. Inside the crowded dome with almost thirty-five thousand people, the announcer walks toward the ring in a black suit and tie, dressed like an announcer should, named Michael Bufferton. After his walk and into the ring, he stood in the middle of the ring and begins announcing:  
  
LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, AND WELCOME TO A.J.P.W.!!  
  
The crowd went wild after the beginning.  
  
TONIGHT IN THIS VERY RING, WE WILL SEE AMATEUR WRESTLERS BATTLE IT OUT TO SEE WHO WILL BECOME AN AJPW SUPERSTAR!! WE SET UP THE TOURNAMENT BRACKET ON THE BOARD TO MY LEFT. YOU SEE, THERE ARE MORE THAN ENOUGH FIGHTERS TO HAVE THE BIGGEST TOURNAMENT IN AJPW HISTORY!! ARE YOU READY?  
  
The crowd roars "Yeah!"  
  
I SAID, 'ARE YOU READY?'  
  
The crowd, including Rini and Hotaru yelled "Yeah!!"  
  
FOR THE THOUSANDS IN ATTENDENTS AND THE MILLIONS WTCHING FROM AROUND THE WORLD, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO RUUUUUUUMMMMBLE!!  
  
The crowd went wild as the tournament begins. There are over 30 amateurs in this tournament. This is how it breaks down:  
  
SAILOR MOON  
SAILOR VENUS  
SAILOR JUPITER  
SAILOR MARS  
SAILOR URANUS  
SAILOR NEPTUNE  
SAILOR PLUTO  
SAILOR NEO-MERCURY  
MERCURIUS  
  
Those are just a few competitors that are on the tournament tree. Since the tree is big, I couldn't place who's fighting who, but I can tell you the fights of each soldier as we go along, so bare with me here. And so, begins round one!  
  
  
Chapter VII, Part II: Round One   
  
Sailor Mars  
Vs.  
Flamethrower  
  
The announcer in the booth, next to the ring, announced the first match-up, "In the first round, Sailor Mars, a Tokyo native and super heroine, will face Flamethrower, a bad kind of a man who will torch anybody if they get in his way!"  
As Sailor Mars enters the ring, the second announcer adds, "Sailor Mars is one of the many women with 'Sailor' as their first name."  
Announcer #1 says, "That's true. They all wear the similar clothing. Let me add that she does do meditating at a temple that she lives in, so let's she what she's got!"  
Then, as Flamethrower come to the ring, wearing black leather pants and tank top with flame texture on it, Announcer #1 talks about him, "Look out, folks! Here comes Flamethrower! With the weapon of his, no one would ever want to touch him because he's on fire!"  
After Flamethrower enters the ring, the referee gathers the two for a brief meeting, "This is round one. It is a round robin in the first round. After that, it's a one way to championship. Understood?"  
Both competitors agreed and separate them to go to their corners. The referee calls for the bell as the bell rings. Flamethrower starts charging Mars with a fury. Mars dodges his move and tries for hers. She kicks him on the back of the neck causing him to rest on the turnbuckle, face first. Mars moves in, but Flamethrower quickly turns and burns her in the face, causing her to fall to the ground and covering her face.  
The crowd boos at him for making the illegal move. He says to her, "Having fun yet girl?"  
Mars quickly reacts, "Not yet!"  
Mars stands back up and pushes him into the turnbuckle. Then she calls for everybody to cheer for her, as she is about to do a move from the turnbuckle. Rini and Hotaru cheer for her to do it. Mars grabs his legs to sit on the third turnbuckle, climbs up to the third turnbuckle. She blows a kiss to the stands and does a hurricane rana onto the canvas of the ring. Mars quickly moves in to make the pin. The referee slides in the make the count:  
  
1...  
  
2...  
  
3!!  
  
Mars wins!! Everybody went wild for her as she wins round one! Michael announces, "The first match of the evening and the first round winner goes to...Sailor Mars!"  
Announcer #1 talks about the match, "What a first round it was! And this one lasted about thirty seconds!! The hurricane rana of hers was the finishing move of hers called...the Flame Sniper."  
Announcer #2 adds, "Weird name for a move like that! Let's see how the other competitors will do in future rounds with her."  
  
  
Sailor Venus  
Vs.  
Janice Love  
  
After a few matches that are in round one, it's Sailor Venus' turn. This time, she faces Janice Love. As Sailor Venus makes her walk toward the ring, Announcer #1 starts talking about her, "Sailor Venus came to Tokyo about seven years ago from London. Since then, she was the idol of the Sailor Soldiers. And from what I see on her bio, she was also known as Sailor V, the very popular heroine who spanned the world, even here in Japan."  
"Sounds like she's the popular one in this contest," added Announcer #2.  
After Venus' entrance, Janice Love starts her walk to the ring. Janice is wearing tight pink pants with a pink bikini top with a love heart in the middle and holding a black leather whip. The announcers start to talk about her. Announcer #2 said, "Ms. Love is coming to get Venus in this round. She'll whip anybody if you aren't careful."  
Announcer #1 adds, "With the whip in her possession, no one will stop her."  
After Janice's entrance, the referee #2 comes in to give the word out like the first referee did. Then, after the bell rang, both fighters begin their assault, blocking each other's moves and barely punching and kicking one another. After a few hits, both settle and wait for one to make a mistake. Both competitors' eyes look at each other as the crowd roars on their feet yelling for more! Janice changes her look to a grin and says to Venus, "Let's make things more interesting."  
"I'm not afraid, Janice. Show me!" said Venus.  
Janice exits the ring and grabs the leather whip from the floor and returns to give Venus her attitude. Venus prepares herself. Janice starts swinging the whip around as Venus concentrates. Suddenly, Janice starts her whip with a smack. Janice thought she went out, but when Janice looked up, Venus was in the air beginning to make her finisher. Venus yells out her move, "Sailor-V-Kick!"  
Venus positioned herself in a dropkick position and kicked her in the head, knocking her out cold. Venus and the referee move up to count her pin as Venus covers the out cold Janice:  
  
1...  
  
2...  
  
3!  
  
Venus wins her match. She, too, got a standing ovation. Three of our heroes won matches. Now, it's up to the rest of the team to make it their best.  
  
  
  
Back in the locker room, the Sailor Soldiers celebrate the first three victories. Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto just stand there acting seriously, waiting for their matches to begin. Moon realized it and walked over to them. Moon asked them, "What's wrong? Don't you know we won..."  
"...so far!" interrupted Uranus. "It's only the first round, Sailor Moon! Your team won two matches, and that's no good enough!"  
"Not good enough?" asked Moon. "Ha! When we win one, we can win 'em all!"  
"That's not true," said Neptune.  
"An old saying goes, 'It takes more than one to beat a giant."  
Pluto adds, "What that means is that it'll take more than a single match to determine the fight one has. And only one of us can make the goal, Sailor Moon."  
Moon understood Pluto's word and went back to celebrating. But these next matches will differ the chances of winning!!  
  
Sailor Jupiter  
Vs.  
Billy Bob Gunner  
  
Mr. Bufferton announces the next match after Venus' win:  
  
LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS CONCLUDES THE FIRST QUARTER OF THE FIRST ROUND. LET THE SECOND QUARTER OF THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!  
  
Bufferton introduces the first fighter:  
  
THIS FIRST MATCH OF THE SECOND QUARTER IS FOR ONE FALL! MAKING HER WAY TO THE RING, SHE STANDS AT AN AMAZONESS HEIGHT OF ONE POINT NINETY-SIX METERS AND WEIGHING IN AT NEARLY SIXTY-EIGHT POINT ZERO FOUR KILOGRAMS. SHE IS THE GOD OF THUNDER, SAILOOOOOOR JUUUUUUPITERRRR!!  
  
The crowd cheers for Jupiter as she enters the squared circle. After Jupiter enters, Bufferton introduces the opponent.  
  
HER OPPONENT, FROM THE HILLBILLY NEIGHBORHOOD; HE STANDS TWO METERS AND WEIGHING IN AT SEVENTY KILOGRAMS. THE HILLBILLY HEAVYWEIGHT, BILLLLLY BOB GUNNNNNNER!!  
  
Everyone boos at Gunner because they want the Sailor Soldiers to win every one of the matches. Even Rini and Hotaru wanted them to win.  
The Announcers talk about his match. Announcer #1 said, "The fourth member of the sailor team, Sailor Jupiter, goes up against the man about her height and weight, Billy Bob Gunner."  
Announcer #2 adds, "The battle of the giants."  
Both didn't waste time and made the bell ring to fight. Gunner threw punches that Jupiter can easily move away from. Once Gunner makes a mistake of hitting her, she returns back with a force, punching him right in the face. That force pushed him into the ropes and return back to her, letting her make her move of the high kick to the face, but Gunner avoided and hit her between the legs. That's gotta hurt. Jupiter felt the pain and held her spot in pain while lying in the ground. The referee walked up to Gunner and told him if he does it again, he'll be disqualified. The referee runs to Jupiter and asks her if she wants to continue. She said 'yes' and got up in pain, trying to over-power it and start to attack Gunner with a force. She'd shoulder-blocked him, sending Gunner to the turnbuckle. The force was so much that Gunner bounced off of it and landed on his face. Jupiter calls the crowd for her finisher.   
Folks, if you played WWF No Mercy on Nintendo 64, and you notice the Fire Thunder finisher, you know what I'm talking about. If not, here's a brief description of that move:  
  
It starts off with the face-to-face position. One wrestler positions one arm between the legs and the other on the shoulder. Then, turns the other up-side down and immediately turns to look like a tombstone pile driver but the body is higher and the other's arms are at one's chest. Then, one wrestler moves around before sitting down with legs apart, forcefully making the other fall off of it after contact to the canvas.  
  
Back to the match, Jupiter picks up Gunner and does a Fire Thunder on him. Jupiter pins him and the referee counts one...two...three! Jupiter wins the match. Just like the other matches, the crowd goes very nuts, even the guys.  
  
Sailor Moon  
Vs.  
Blossom Girl  
  
This next match will change the soldiers' victories...forever! Moon became nervous of her match, thinking about Mercury, if she can find a way to bring her back to the good side. One of the crew of the AJPW talked her into not being nervous and giving everybody a show. Moon cheered up and walked out like a man. But Mercury is still on her mind and worse...not fighting! While Moon walked to the ring, everybody gave a standing ovation for the work she'd done in the past in Tokyo. They even wanted her to the famous speech that she gave to before battle. So, moon does her poses in front of millions in the middle of the ring:  
  
I AM THE FIGHTER OF LOVE AND JUSTICE, SAILOR MOON!! AND ON BEHALF OF THE MOON...I SHALL PUNISH YOU!!  
  
Everyone who knew her followed her words with her. Heroine of love and justice, who fights again for the world, is finally going to fight once more...in the ring.  
Moon looks at the entranceway, waiting for her opponent. Suddenly a Red-haired person wearing pink colored overalls with a blossom picture in the center walks to the ring. She's named Blossom Girl! It took her long timing to get to the ring, hoping around and throwing blossom pedals over the audience like that. Moon's getting very nervous of her first fight, without magical powers, that what I call it. Bell sounds as Blossom Girl attacks Moon and keeps beating her up to a pulp. The crowd fell in shock to see this happen to Sailor Moon. Why is Sailor Moon resisting fighting anyone? Simple: she keeps worrying about Mercury too much! Soon, Moon fell down to the ground making Blossom's target much easier. Blossom asks Moon, "Why are you not fighting? Is it because you're too afraid someone of yours might fall into the wring hands, or is it just maybe you're weak and you know it?"  
Moon listened to Blossom and began to get back up. Blossom was in shock to see Moon normally and not like beaten up. Moon answered Blossoms' question, "How do you know about my friend, Mercury?"  
Blossom answers, "So that's her name is. I forgot that part."  
Suddenly, moon sees a red spot in Blossom's hair. Moon goes after the spot and hits it directly by her dropkick. Blossom fell to the canvas and Moon informed by the fans to pin her. Moon did and the three count was made. One...two...three!!  
Moon was in shock to see herself win and see another innocent victim go bad. Who did it and why? Mercurius shows up in the entranceway watching Moon's reaction and saying, "You'd finally noticed the situation Sailor Moon. I'd know that you would see it."  
"Did you do this to innocent people like this?" asked Moon.  
"Why would I do such a thing to women and men like that? Besides, they came for themselves, didn't they?"  
"You'll pay for this Mercurius!" yelled Moon as the crowd went in a shocked state.  
"Not if you can make it, Moon!"  
Mercurius left with a force as Sailor Moon held Blossom in the ring.  
  
Mercurius and Neo-Mercury:  
Looking Forward to the Battle  
  
The next matches were a shocker! Mercurius goes up against Bam Bam and Neo-Mercury against Shadow Striker. In the locker room, the scouts watch to see what Mercurius and Neo-Mercury can do for competition. Moon worries over Neo-Mercury that she might go the wrong way and against the soldiers. Darien walks in through the doorway to meet them. As he does, Moon asks him, "How are we going to cure Mercury now, Darien? There's nothing we can do."  
Darien watches with them see Neo-Mercury back on the wrong side. He responds saying, "For now, we can't until it's our turn to fight her, then one of us will convince her that Mercurius is bad once again."  
Moon looks at Darien and asks him, "Can't you do it? You did it before."  
"I can't," responded Darien as everybody reacted to his answer. "One of you shall do it. I'm not always the one to help her. You must know how to convince Neo-Mercury and put a stop to Mercurius' plan! Believe in yourselves and you will be united once more."  
All agreed with Darien and sit and watch the carnage unfold.  
  
Back inside the arena, Mercurius and Bam Bam stand waiting for the bell. The referee calls for the bell and Mercurius stands still while Bam Bam attack him. Just before Bam Bam gets his shot, Mercurius quickly slides to the side, making Bam Bam hit the turnbuckle. Mercurius then quickly picks up the hurting man and starts havoc on Bam Bam. Mercurius pounds, kicks, throw, and hurts Bam Bam even more. Then, after Bam Bam's on the floor, Mercurius walks over to make his pin to win the match.  
A brutal match for Mercurius as then he sends a message to the soldiers that he is strong and powerful. All of the soldiers watch in horror what they witness. After many matches, it's Neo-Mercury's turn. After the entrances, Neo-Mercury gives a looks like she can beat this guy in less than ten seconds. Shadow Striker, on the other hand, looks worried, like he can't do it. The bell sounds and Neo-Mercury attacks Striker with a force. Hitting him with everything she has until he lies on the ground. She pins him for the win. In the backstage area was Mercurius, looking at Neo-Mercury's performance. "Good. Good. Just a few more matches before the real one," said Mercurius.  
  
The Outers'  
Round One Matches  
  
As the gang went to celebrate their matches, the outers have matches of their own. Sailor Uranus went on against Jackal, Sailor Neptune against Jurgal, and Sailor Pluto against Phantom. Now since these matches are only last ten seconds each, I'll give you a brief but quick match review.  
Uranus went in full force with Jackal not letting Jackal hit her even once. Uranus ended with a power bomb to Jackal to win her match.  
Neptune's match went out of the way as Jurgal attacked Neptune. But Neptune retuned with a stunner of her own to Jurgal to give the fans what they want. She, too, won her match.  
As for Pluto's match, she had to use her staff to attack but not brutally. Phantom didn't last that much to her. Pluto wins hers as well.  
After their matches, they watch as Mercurius and Neo-Mercury put a show to the innocent, and looks forward to what kind of a man Mercurius and Neo-Mercury might be.  
  
What is Mercurius up to? Is he getting her warmed up for a duel with one of the heroes? Round two is about to begin and the odds are still against him. How will he even the odds now? Round two will differ the winnings!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter VIII: Round Two-Evening the Odds  
  
After a few more matches, round one ends. The soldiers are waiting for their next matches and whom they will face. So are Mercurius and Neo-Mercury, who are ready to make their plan into action. The tournament tree spreads and everyone who won went to the right, while the losers moved to the left. Some of the soldiers will have to face each other, which makes Mercurius even happier. Venus has to go against Jupiter while Neptune goes up against Uranus!! But the rest have one soldier against a fighter.   
Mercurius thinks about this plan he set up, if Mars wins the next match, she'll face Venus or Jupiter, depending on who will win. I'll make sure that no one will survive. As for Uranus or Neptune: if one of them wins and I win mine, I'll begin my battle with one of them. Humph! Looks like I can use a challenge.  
Suddenly, Neo-Mercury steps in and begins asking him, "Mercurius, what are you thinking about?"  
Mercurius turns around to answer the question, "The plan that I've been working on. It's working perfectly. If one of the Soldiers, Uranus or Neptune, wins their match, I will work on one of them for good. You can take care of Pluto in this next round match."  
Neo-Mercury agreed with a devilish smile on her face. After she left, Mercurius says to himself, "This one round will change everything. One after another, the soldiers will fall!!"  
  
Sailor Mars  
Vs.  
Junk King  
  
Round two begins with Sailor Mars against Junk King. After both of them entered the ring, the referee calls for the bell. The match begins. Junk King wears a hillbilly-like clothing and weird look of dark hair. Junk King begins charging after Mars. Before he could even touch her, Mars decided to just kick him in the head, so she lifted her right leg and made a kick-like position and nailed him on the head. He fell as she pins him for the win. "That was too easy," said Mars.  
But then, Mercurius shows up giving Mars a warning, "Those who go forward will face their challenge-each other."  
"How do you know that I will face one of my own friends?" asked Mars.  
"No. No. No. You won't face another soldier. I'll make sure of that. And by the way, I can tell that you and your friends can win matches easily. But, can they fight against another soldier? I will await this challenge."  
  
In the backstage area, the soldiers watched what just happened. They knew they would one day; they will have to face each other. Jupiter has to face Venus in a few moments after the next bout.  
  
Just after the bout, Jupiter had a conversation with Venus. Jupiter says, "You know, I just would like to say, 'good luck'. I mean, we've been friends for a long time, even when we're in the Moon Kingdom."  
"I know," said Venus. "Same to you. And remember, one of us will go to 'victory lane'."  
"That's in racing when you win."  
"We'll at least I said the correct thing."  
While both of them were talking, the man walks in and interrupts them, telling them that their match begins in a few moments. Jupiter and Venus shook hands and gave 'good lucks' to each other. "Let the best soldier win," said Jupiter.  
  
Sailor Jupiter  
Vs.  
Sailor Venus  
  
And so, here it is. The battle of the soldiers begins! Jupiter...and Venus. Jupiter comes out with the thunder pyres. Venus comes out with her own pyres. Everyone wants to see a fight that they wanted to last longer. After both Venus and Jupiter entered, the bell sounded and the match begins. Venus and Jupiter came running at each other and collided. The audience and the announcers were shocked when they grappled each other with force. Hands connected, fingers locked, the match begins with force. Rini and Hotaru cheered for both of them as they continue with a struggle. Venus let loose and sweep kicked Jupiter, but Jupiter balanced her way back and punched Venus in the face. Venus returns with her own punch. Then kicks were made. Back and forth, they kept going, but not one ounce of blood has dropped.  
Things were going very great until the lights darkened in a hurry. They were lights from the audience, but not enough to see what happened. Once the lights came back on, both Venus and Jupiter are on the ground lying unconsciously. Announcer #1 made a statement, "Ladies and gentlemen: looks like both competitors are out for the count."  
"Who did this to them?" said Announcer #2.  
"We all don't know!! But the referee is at seven!!"  
The referee continues the count:  
  
EIGHT!!...  
  
NINE!!...  
  
TEN!! DOUBLE KNOCKOUT!! RING THE BELL!!  
  
The bell rung and the medic came out to take Jupiter and Venus away. In the secret place in the rafters, Mercurius mumbled his laughs, as we all know now that he jumped on Jupiter and Venus!! "Two down, five to go!!" said Mercurius.  
  
The rest of the soldiers are in shock to see both competitors out at the same time. The announcer says that the tournament must go on and Mars will have a 'bye' until the semi-final round. Since the next matches were too easy, Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto fought their matches and won in the quickest time. But this next match between Uranus and Neptune has Mercurius on the hunt.  
  
Sailor Neptune  
Vs.  
Sailor Uranus  
  
Lesbians-to-be, fighting each other for who will go on. Uranus and Neptune came out together like they're in a wedding ceremony, holding hands and kissing on the way. Many people in the crowd hate lesbians, but let's face it...it's the truth. Before they begin to fight, the same lights out sequence came and after the lights went on, both sisters-to-be are on the ground, just like Venus and Jupiter. Mercurius knew what he had done. But was it he this time? No, when we look at the rafters, it is Neo Mercury!! She acting like Mercurius, preventing anyone from making it to the finals. Mercurius in the background smiled at Neo-Mercury for her doing, so he can 'bye' his until the semi-finals. Evil doings from both of them. What plan will they do next round?  
  
Round two closes and four soldiers went out with pain. Now only three are left. How is Mercurius going to do with them in the third round? Only time will tell...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter IX, Part I: Challenges for Sailor Moon!!  
  
Third round leaves only Sailor Moon to face a challenge far greater than her. Moon has to face the strongest fighter in the world, Mighty Hercules. His one-ton weight can crush Sailor Moon into pieces. In the back area, Sailor Moon worries about this match. "I can't do it," said Sailor Moon.  
"Yes you can, Sailor Moon," said Pluto after her win. "You went through rough terrain in the past. Remember when you went against Queen Nehelenia? You were a hero. I saw that in front of my eyes. Don't give that up yet!"  
"You weren't there, Pluto."  
"I was watching from a distance while you were bravely went and saved Mini-Moon from dying. I was there, Sailor Moon. You did that to save your only daughter from the future. And I was proud that you were the queen that we knew, Queen Neo Serenity."  
"You're right, Pluto!" said Moon after her worries left. "I must do what is right and prove that I am the pretty soldier, Sailor Moon!!"  
It's time for the match to begin!  
  
Sailor Moon  
Vs.  
Mighty Hercules (M.H.)  
  
Mighty Hercules enters the ring with a body only Mr. Universe would beg for. He wears pure red tights and blue wrestling boots and poses while walking down the isle to the ring. After three minutes of show-off, Sailor Moon enters the ring. Normal-like walk as she gets a little worried about her size to his. After her entrance, the fans see something different about this match. Even the referee is concerned. He walks up to Sailor Moon to ask her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
Sailor Moon responded, "Of course. I am Sailor Moon."  
"O--kay. You know, he almost killed all of his competitors. I think your next."  
"Don't worry. Everything's going to be..."  
Moon turns and sees M.H. grasping her by the throat. Moon struggles but cannot free herself. When she leaned her head, she sees a light in the back. She looks a little closer and it's...Mercurius, standing right next to the light switch. She quickly turns back to M.H. and says in struggling sound, "Be careful. Mercurius is going to..."  
As soon as she could finish, the light s darkened for a few short seconds. Then, when the lights turned back on, M.H. was laid on his backside, knocked out cold, with Moon lying on top of him. The referee counts the pin as Moon wins and advances to the semi-finals. Moon knew it had to be Mercurius. When she got back up to her feet, Mercurius stands there waiting for her so he could give out the message, "Sailor Moon. I knew you would see the light of day when you noticed me standing there waiting for the time to attack on this over-powered, Hercules-wannabe!! He's not a tough challenge. Even when he faces me."  
Moon realized it and said it proudly, "I knew you can do tricks to advance us or destroy us to eliminate. Mercurius, when I can get my hands on you, I will..."  
Mercurius interrupts, "You will what? Remember that I am the one who you suppose to fight, but you can't, because you're too...scared of death? Since you wanted to fight me soooo badly, I'll tell you what, I will give you a shot, but...here's the catch: you must fight Neo-Mercury in order to prove me that you can defeat me. She has the same power as I do since I advanced her to her ultimate form. So, what do you say, Moon face? Do we have a deal?"  
Moon adds, "What about Mars and Pluto?"  
"Them? Oh, the one I advanced and the time-traveling, stick-in-hand girl? I'll let them out of this. This is what you want, right?"  
"Fine. It's settled, under one condition, leave the innocent alone and have no-rules-barred matches. All types of weapons: fine. All types of attacks: good. Because these next two matches are for the fate of the planet!! If I win, I will fight you, but you must not interfere with Neo-Mercury and me. All right."  
Mercurius thinks and answers, "All right. So be it. It's settled. And I do like your style Sailor Moon."  
Announcers were shocked as well as the crowd. All of the people witnessed a monumental match-up. Can the commissioner do this? The commissioner walks by Mercurius and enters the ring asking the crowd, "Do you want to see this match-ups?"  
Crowd roars for the historical matches. The Commissioner agrees with the crowd and yells out, "Then it's settled! Sailor Moon versus Neo Mercury, and the winner will face Mercurius!!"  
  
Chapter IX, Part II: All or Nothing!!  
  
Moon stands and awaits Neo Mercury to arrive so she can fight her and get Mercurius when she wins. Then, from above came Neo Mercury jumping on Sailor Moon, attacking her without notice. The bell sounds and the match is on. Moon looks disgusted at what Mercurius made Mercury into. Moon just stands there daydreaming about the past when Mercury is with the good side. While Moon stands there looking at Neo Mercury, Neo Mercury starts attacking Moon yelling at her, "Sailor Moon, this will be your last dance!!"  
Moon just looks at Neo Mercury with fear as if she saw the devil. Neo Mercury asks Moon, "Why can't you fight me, Sailor Moon? Is it because you're too scared? You can't win this time. You won't win, I guarantee that!"  
Moon, without putting up a fight looks at Neo Mercury in tears. Moon can't fight Neo Mercury, because Neo Mercury is Amy Mizuno, the smart soldier who never fights this badly. Then, Neo Mercury threw Moon to the crowd and landed five to ten rows back. Just as Neo Mercury is about to finish her off, a sudden spotlight shines on top of the rafters, as the arena grew dark. Three figures stands over the action below. In their poses says to the crowd:  
"I'm Sailor Star Fighter!"  
"I'm Sailor Star Healer!"  
"I'm Sailor Star Maker! And together we are..."  
All three went, "Sailor Starlights!! Lights...On!!"  
The crowd awed the Starlights as they enter the scene. Even Neo Mercury was surprised. Moon doesn't know the Starlights came back, but they did for what? Rini and Hotaru were also surprised at it. Rini doesn't know the Starlights because she left for home before the Sailor Animates attacked. The Starlights landed on the ground behind Neo Mercury, who turned around to see them. "What are you doing here, wannabes? Can't you see that I'm a little busy here?" asked Neo Mercury.  
While Neo Mercury talks to the Starlights, Moon fled away and stands behind the Starlights, missing the chance for Neo Mercury to finish her. Star Maker said to the rest, "let's finish this neo soldier for good!"  
Others agreed except Moon. Moon knew that Mercury, the good soldier is inside the evil self. Moon talked the Starlights into not hurting Neo Mercury, "Don't hurt her. She's Sailor Mercury, trapped inside that body!! If you harm her, you'll harm Mercury, too. Don't do it!! I must help her to know us again."  
Star Fighter responded, "All right. This is your fight anyway. We'll be here if you need us."  
Moon thanked the Starlights and continued her fight. Moon prepares to do the Moon Healing Activation on Neo Mercury, but Neo Mercury grabbed her brooch, preventing Moon from ever making the move. Moon yells out, "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!!" and a shine from her brooch came out with a force, pushing Neo mercury back and away from Moon. Moon continues shining on Neo Mercury as Neo Mercury sees the light and remembers the past, as she knows who she really is and who is her enemy. After a few moments, Neo Mercury changed back into Mercury once more. Mercury comes up to Moon and says to her, "I must fight Mercurius. He's my enemy and yours, but you did your job, so now it's mine."  
Moon accepts Mercury's bidding and lets her go as Moon tries to rest. Mercurius sees the action take place. He arrives to see Mercury once more. "Mercury," said Mercurius, "Back to your old self I see. Now I will finish where I left off!!"  
  
Mercurius now faces Mercury. This time, it's for real!! The battle rages on and the Earth is now its prize for the winner. Will Mercury win it and save humanity, or will Mercurius win and destroy it? Stay tuned and find out!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter X: Final Round-Mercury vs. Mercurius  
  
Mercurius and Mercury stand face-to-face with spaces away from each other like a stand off where a game of draw determines the winner. Mercurius says to Mercury, "I don't know how your friend did it, but you came to your senses."  
"Not really, Mercurius!" responded Mercury while Mercurius is in a state of shock. "I fooled you into seeing you into believing that I could do that foolish act just to let you continue? All of us planned this all long and you fell for it. You see, I did not beat Neptune and Uranus; they fell to the floor themselves! When I was being transported back and recharged for more evil, I was the same old Mercury but I charged it myself. You think I charged by you? No! You taught me to do that. You see Mercurius; you're not as smart as you look. You just were had by the Sailor Soldiers!!"  
"Congratulations, Mercury! You graduated from Mercurius high, with top honors!!" said Mercurius with his hands clapping to her. "Now, since you mentioned that I've been had, you are now pissing me off!!"  
And with that he began his charging up with lightning bolting toward him. He grunts as he begins his final transformation!! The whole crowd rushed to the exits, screaming as if they don't want to die. Rini and Hotaru, in the other hand, stays there for the main event. The whole arena grew evil around them and Mercurius is just about to his final stage. He begins with his hair darkening his bluish hair and growing it to his knees, then it's the suit turning into an armor that the soldiers knew it came from: the moon kingdom's knight!! But without the shoulder pads and arm-less sleeves showing his muscles and adding black fingers-showing gloves. Once he finished he relaxed and says to Mercury, "You now may call me, Super Mercurius!! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"  
Mercury looks at Super Mercurius and decides to try and attack him. Before she could even hit him, Mercurius sidestepped away from her kick, proving that he is too fast for her. Mercury balanced herself back on her feet and looks at him as if she first saw him. Then, she realized he is going after Moon. Super Mercurius looks down on the helpless Sailor Moon and says final words to her, "I'd wish you were never been born."  
Super Mercurius raises his right arm palm out at Moon's neck and charges up to absorb her. Mercury rushes toward Super Mercurius trying to prevent him from absorbing Moon's power. Super Mercurius says, "Goodbye, Sailor Moon!" and grasps Moon by the neck and she struggles to live but his arms are too much for Moon to handle. Moon fades out and Super Mercurius drops her to the ground just as he is finished absorbing. Moon lied on the floor as others watched in horror. They yelled, "Sailor Moon!" but Moon cannot respond. Mercury rushed up to Moon and tried to wake her. Super Mercurius says to Mercury, "She's no use to you. She's gone. Now no one can defeat my superior power!"  
"She's my friend," said Mercury in tears. "She's been there since we met each other for the first time. And you had to take her life, even though she can't fight in this condition. I won't allow it. If she can't fight...I will!!"  
Super Mercurius laughs at Mercury as if she's kidding. Super Mercurius says to her, "Prove that you can beat me, princess of Mercury!!"  
"Let's do it!"  
Mercury charges up like Mercurius did and she quickly transformed into Neo Mercury. Super Mercurius weren't surprised at her transformation. "Let's get down to business!!" said Neo Mercury.  
And so the fight begins! Neo Mercury charges with her punch toward Super Mercurius, but he raised his left arm and grasped her fist as if she is close from hitting him. Neo Mercury tries with her left but Super Mercurius did the same on his right arm as his left. Super Mercurius and Neo Mercury do a power struggle where so much power is used the arena begins to shake. Super Mercurius talks Neo Mercury into giving up, "You can't ever win, even in your Neo Powers! Give it up! You cannot defeat me!"  
Neo Mercury responds, "You see what Neo Power is! But can you defeat a Neo-Powered soldier?"  
Neo Mercury disappears right in front of Super Mercurius. He was stunned at what she had just done. "Where did you go?!" asked Super Mercurius.  
"I can see you!" said Neo Mercury in invincibility mode. "But can you see me?"  
"Quit playing games and fight, woman!"  
"Oh you think that trick might work, Super Mercurius? I doubt it. Watch this and learn."  
Neo Mercury, in invincibility, aims her kick at his head and hits Super Mercurius right in the head as he turns around. Super Mercurius turns his head to see where she hit him, but Neo Mercury jump kicks him on the side of the side, making Super Mercurius even more pissed off. "This is not even funny, Neo Mercury! You think invincibility would do the trick? Huh? If you really want to defeat me, I suggest you need to turn off that invincible magic and fight like a human!"  
"Or what?" asked Neo Mercury.  
"Or I will suffer your friends just like Moon!"  
Neo Mercury turns off her invisible mode and lowers to the ground just like Super Mercurius said. Super Mercurius watches Neo Mercury and says to her, "Let's get down to the real fight. That was just a little warm-up to get things started. This will be your last fight."  
Neo Mercury agrees and they both charged at each other. Punches and kicks were made to each other. Each of them were blocked by the other and countered. The rest of the team gathers among Sailor Moon to rejuvenate her body while the fight continues. Both Neo (short for Neo Mercury) and Super (short for Super Mercurius) jumped at different areas of the arena and every time they connect, they try to hit each other. The arena wasn't big enough for this so Super opened a gap so they would continue their battle outside and into the streets of Tokyo. This gives more time for Moon to revive. Both continue their fight jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Suddenly, Super transported to the rear of Neo and double axe handed her to the streets where then she hit then bounced off of the street. Neo begins to bleed in her mouth giving Super the advantage. Super swoops down toward her to make an additional hit, but Neo moved out of the way making him hit the street hard. The hit was so hard he went into the sewers. When he stands back up, he wiped his face with his hand and sees his blood. "Your getting better, I see," said Super telling himself.  
Back in the arena, the remaining soldiers that are around Sailor Moon gave their all to revive Moon. Time is wasting as Pluto says to the rest, "We need more time. Without Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury, it'll take time before she'll awaken."  
Meanwhile, in the streets, Neo tries to breathe for a while, since the battle became long. Super suddenly appears says to Neo, "Break's up, Neo," and backhand slaps her to the wall of a building. Neo hit the wall hard and sent her through and stopped partly inside. Super then turned his head to see her lying there barely alive trying to get back up. Super walks toward her, as he is about to absorb Neo's energy. Just as he stops in front of Neo, Neo gets back up quickly and unleashes a fury toward Super. Super tries to block, but her fury punches were too much and hit him in several places on his body. Super steps back away from Neo and say to her as his left hand covers his hurting spot, "You surprised me, Neo Mercury. Now, your game is almost over. Get ready for the final showdown!!"  
With that, his hands are in a grasp like he is holding an invisible ball, charging up for the final blow. Neo decides to do the same as she says, "Ready when you are!!"  
Returning to the arena, Pluto and the rest there begin to feel Moon's power coming back. "All we need now is to call out our names," said Pluto. And so, the team shouted their soldier names. Outside and in the ambulance, Jupiter and Venus' tiaras begin to glow as they call their names, while they are in the stretchers. And in the battlefield, Neo Mercury sees her tiara glow and she called her name for Sailor Moon. After soldiers called their names, a light beamed down on Sailor Moon. A different light that glitters and has butterflies in it shine on the heroine. Moon begins to awake and sees herself in the light as she changed her transformation brooch from a winged heart to a neo-colored heart brooch with the wings and she changed her outfit from the Eternal-type into a Neo Eternal-type. Her skirt changed into neo-colors, her boots became neo-colored, and even her tiara jewel is neo-colored. Moon starts to float in the sky above the remaining soldiers and says to them, "Thank you all for helping me recover. Not only that, but you uncovered a new power source called Neo. Therefore I am now become NEO ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!!"  
All soldiers were amazed at it. Who made her Neo-powered? No other than Neo Sailor Mercury!! Her power helped not only to recover, but also to advance her to the next level.  
Getting back to the battlefield, Super is almost complete and ready to fire while Neo is ready to unleash hers. Super says to Neo, "This will be your doom!! Feel my power, Neo Mercury!! AHHHHH!!"  
Super releases a blast toward Neo while Neo says, "We'll see who's got more!!" and releases hers toward his blast. Their blasts meet and the power struggle begins with Super with the advantage over powering Neo. Neo struggles to keep her ground and releases a higher blast to Super forcing the blast to return and move toward Super. Now Super's the one in the struggle. The struggle continues back and forth. So much power is released that the street begins to crack like an earthquake. Suddenly when Super sees Moon back alive, Neo puts the power toward him and hits him with full force and pushes him far away on the street. Super tries to get up but says, "You-win!!" and falls back down, face first.   
Neo sees Moon in a new look and Neo became surprised. Neo returned back to her Sailor Mercury-self once more and thanks Moon for coming back to life, but Moon says, "I should be thanking you for giving me a new life and most importantly: a new power. Where's Mercurius?"  
Mercury points the way and Moon went over to where the changed back Mercurius lies on the ground. Moon feels him for any good power inside. She spots it and turns Mercurius back on his backside. As Moon held him by his head, Mercurius begins to talk to her, "Wow. I-didn't-see-this-happening. I thought you were dead. How did you come back to life?"  
Moon silenced him and said, "You'll be back to your old self once more."  
With that she called for the Moon Healing Activation and begins to release the evil spirits away from him. After that, he went back to rest. Moon told Mercury to call an ambulance so he could get to the hospital.  
  
Finally the battle is over. Neo helped Moon became Neo Eternal Sailor Moon. And Moon cured Mercurius from his evil ways. Now all is left is to get back to college and finish it. But wait-there's more. The next day, the gang decided to go to the hospital to see Mercurius and how he's felling...maybe Jupiter and Venus as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue: Check-Up in the Hospital  
  
A few days went after the horrifying battle and the city tries to restore what was lost, especially the street, which had a hole in the ground. In the hospital, where Venus, Jupiter, and Mercurius were resting for the time being, Serena and the remaining gang entered the room where all three are lying in their hospital beds, bringing in flowers, fruit baskets, cards, etc. to wish them 'get well'. Amy walks over to Mercurius' bed where he lies there with an oxygen mask over him since he was in coma for a number of days now. Amy tries to talk to him saying, "I'm terribly sorry that I hurt you! I didn't want to end this way. Please forgive me."  
Meanwhile, over where Mina and Lita were resting, Serena told them what happened at the tournament that changed everything, including about Neo Eternal Sailor Moon!! Lita, who has a cast on her left arm and her left leg, and Mina, who has casts on her right arm and her right leg, were enjoying the party, but Amy, who sits close to Mercurius with her left arm holding his right and hoping for a miracle, is in tears. Serena stops the party and walks over to Amy and asks her, "What's wrong Amy?" After a while, when Serena saw what Amy is doing, "Oh. I know. Is he a relative of yours or something? Maybe he's your boyfriend? Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
Amy interrupts Serena's laughing and yells to her, "Serena!! I never felt this much love in my life. Do he and I have a connection? I don't know."  
"Maybe-we-do," said Mercurius as he is getting up.  
All in unison went, "Huh?" as they see Mercurius getting up.  
Amy sees him walking up and she turned from tears to cheers as she hugged him. Mercurius looks at Amy and said to her, "Hey. Hey. Hey! Watch it. I'm still hurt. My rib cage broke and I wanted to heal, you know."  
Amy told him that he's going to be okay and asked him if he knows what happened. Mercurius itched his head, as he answers, "No. Why?"  
Amy looks up at him and asks another, "What is your name?"  
Mercurius then again itched his head and begins to remove the oxygen mask. He thinks and everybody looks at him as they ask themselves, He lost his memory? Who he is, what he'd done, why he'd come here? Everything's lost.   
Luna pops out of Serena's bag and jumps on his bed. She begins asking him, "Do you know who these people are?"  
Nameless man looks around and tries to notice if he know whom each of them are. He shakes his head 'No' and gets very scared as he says, "A talking cat? Incredible!!"  
Luna noticed a change within him. Luna explains the situation, "He doesn't seem to know us well. And he says like the first meeting. He lost all of his memory. Now he acting like he's in the fifth grade. With my Moon Meld, I can re-memorize his mind so he can be on the right side and fight with us! And possibly, know who he really is and who he is working for, if we can!"  
Luna then turns to the nameless man and begins the Luna Mind Meld. The nameless man with the shining crescent moon on his forehead from Luna begins to see what he pictures in his memory from a long time ago. From his birth to the present, he begins to see it all. After a few minutes the crescent moon in his forehead disappears and shakes his head to re fresh his memory. He looks around and then to Amy as he begins to say her name. And begins to say the others' names as well, except the Starlights, which were new to him. Everyone rejoiced in unison as they celebrate. Amy asks the nameless man, "So, what's your real name?"  
"You don't know me? I'm Suri Curume. A.k.a. Mercurius."  
Everyone stopped all of a sudden as he said the name. Amy looked at him funny and said, "You almost look like the man I saw in that magazine. So you're my rival. Suri, would you want to go out with me? On a date, of course?'  
"Yeah," answered Mercurius as everyone cheered for Amy's first date.  
  
On the courtyard of the hospital, the Starlights said their names to Suri and talked about their adventures with the heroines. After that is done, they tell Serena that they'll stay in Tokyo since their world tour is finished. Be glad they will stay this time. As they were about to leave, someone runs by and told them that someone is calling for Mercurius. Everyone ran toward the lobby where the sixty-inch television is and saw the image that has the mysterious man on the screen. Suri knew who he is and said, "Evillian!!"  
Everyone looked at Suri, as he knew who that person on the screen is. Evillian is talking about a worldwide destruction:  
  
MERCURIUS, I SAW YOUR PERFORMANCE THE OTHER NIGHT. YOU FAILED, MISERABLY!! NOW YOU WILL FACE YOUR DOOM. ON JANUARY FIRST OF THE NEXT CENTURY, THE DAY OF THE TURN OF THE CENTURY CELEBRATION, AT MIDNIGHT, YOUR MISERABLE PLANET EARTH WILL SUFFER WITH THE 'MERCURIUS FIVE'. YOU GOT UNTIL THAT DAY TO DECIDE IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHANCE OF BECOMING A MECHA FORCE LEADER!!  
  
"He'll pay for what he is about to do!" said Suri. "I'll face him and get rid of him for good!!"  
"No, Suri. We will!!" said the whole gang.  
Amy said to him, "As long as you're here, we are unstoppable! We'll face this Evillian and make him pay."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...UNITL NEXT EPISODE!!  
  
  
NEXT EPISODE OF SAILOR MOON WILL BE ENTITLED:  
EVILLIAN'S RAGE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BONUS SAMPLING for SAILOR MOON: Evillian's Rage  
  
The next episode of Sailor Moon will feature new attractions. First: more knights will be introduced. What is Evillian's plan for destruction and what is the Mercurius Five satellite's real mission? Is it to destroy, or to save humanity? Neo powers emerge in the remaining soldiers and the secret of Mercurius' past. All going to come in the next episode of Sailor Moon!   
  
How long will this last? Stay tuned and find out!!  
SM:TMP-Project: Mercury 40  
  
SM:TMP-Project: Mercury 1  
  
  
SM-TMP: PROJECT: MERCURY 


End file.
